Sunflower
by FallenLoveAngel
Summary: "You are a rather interesting girl…" "I have been wondering if you are real, or just a sweet little hallucination of my imagination."Zetsu turned his head to face her, a sweet, honest smile spread across his black and white lips.


**AN: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've put anything up hasn't it? Well here just a little something, I've been working on for a while now. I just adore ZetHina so I had to write a story for them! It makes me sad that there are not that many ZetHina fics out there, so heres to the few little they have!****  
****-Well honestly, this was something kinda random, so you can take this anyway you want it! As friendship or something more, you can decide, I tried to add hits of possible romance in here, best I can, so enjoy~!  
If you get kinda confused, just send me a comment about what you don't understand, and I'll try my best to explain it~!  
-********P.S. Please reviwe! ****I don't even mind if it's constructive criticism! I would just like to hear what people have to say about my writing. But no flaming or bashing, if you don't like the paring or the story just kindly click the back button at the top of your screen. Thankies and have a wonderful rest of your lives! **

**WARNING MAY HAVE LOTS OF SAPPYNESS!**

The sun was high in the sky, a golden orb in a vastness of light blue. The beams of warm yellow light, flutter trough the tops of the sunflowers, and made a pitter-patter of speckles and spots on the fresh, green, grass.

Hinata walk slowly, feet behind feet, the grass soft and cool underneath her bare feet. Her yellow-white sundress swaying in every step she took, her deep blue hair fluttered in the cool summer breezes behind her.

Hinata quietly hummed to herself and she walked along the field of beautiful sunflowers, their golden heads slowly dancing in the wind. She smiled to herself, today was such a beautiful day. So perfect, so wonderful, so beautiful… yes simply beautiful.

She suddenly stopped. Not far ahead of her was a man. But not just any man, this was a rather strange man. Hinata started in curiosity; she had never seen this person before, she wondered who he was.

His face was as white as fresh fallen snow with bright golden eyes as lovely as the sun. His hair matched the beautiful green of the forest leaves, and so did the strange appendages on his shoulders. They made him resembled a venues fly trap, still and silent, waiting for just the right moment to snap shut.

Hinata stared at him with an innocent curiosity. The look in eyes was far and distance, his mind must have been miles away, and he looked like he was very deep in thought, very deep indeed.

He sat very quietly at the edge of the field of sunflowers, with only his left side facing her. He was on the lowest branch of a large, but short tree, the speckle of sunlight dance across his face and on his black cloak.  
In his right hand, he was twirling a small bright burn red sunflower, slowly back and forth between his fingers, and at the ground beneath where he sat were an array of scatter yellow sunflowers.

That's when Hinata noticed that his right hand was pitch black, as black as the depth of a pool of water on moonless winter's night, and his other hand witch rested at his side, supporting his weight on the large branch, was as snow white as his face.

Hinata slowly moved forward, she was very curious to meet this strange man. Suddenly his head snapped up and he spook.

"**Someone's there."** His voice was deep and rough and sounded very menacing. Hinata froze.

"Yes, I know." This time his voice was soft, light and much more inviting.

Hinata scrunched her eye brows in confusion, was there someone else there she could not see.

He turned to face her, Hinata took in a breath. This was a very strange man indeed.

His golden eyes burned into her own silvery lavender ones. His face was split perfectly in half, the right side which was turned away from her earlier, was pitch black too, just like his right hand.

"Who are you, **and why are you here."** His voice split perfectly, his white side was much nicer then that of his black.

'So they are both his voice. His voice is split in half, how strange.' She thought to herself.

"H-hello, I am Hinata." She answered him very kindly and with a gentle voice and a soft smile on her rosy lips.

She slowly walked again towards him, feet behind feet, slowly, but surly.

"**Why are you here." **His deep voice asked again, with little patience in it.

"I'm here, be-because I want to be." She answered very simply, "I love sunflowers so I-I though I spend a day with them." She smiled warmly at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. He too was a little curious about his girl.

"Hello, nice to mee-** She should leave." **His dark voice cut off his light one.

Hinata stared back confused again. Was he talking to her, or himself?

"Why? She dose not seem like she could harm anyone." His light voice said reasoning with himself.

"**She should leave, end of story." **His voice was flat and menacing.

"That is not a reason." He answered himself. "Please to not be frightened of him, he's always this stubborn. **Why don't you listen to me, I'm not stubborn! I just see no reason for her to stay!" **he raised his voice at himself, but it was not loud enough to be consider yelling.

"Am I bothering you?" Hinata asked very innocently.

"**Ye-**Oh shush you!" His white side snapped back.

Hinata giggled quietly. Yes, he was a very strange man indeed.

The man looked at her. He was rather confused himself too.

"I don not understand, **what is it that you find so amusing?"**

"You are a very strange person." Her giggled stopped short when she saw the emotion flashed in his golden eyes.

It was quick. Like a flash of lightning before the storm existed, and is despaired just as fast. Leaving only behind the hazy yellowness of his eyes before it, but never less, her skilled eyes saw it.

"But, that's not always a bad thing, now is it?" She smiled up at him. It was true. Hinata never saw a strange thing as bad, only different and unique. After all, the world would be a very dull and boring place if everything was the same.

And all the differences in the world were what made it so beautiful in her eyes, just like how it would snow and still each little snowflake would be just a little different from the last. Or just like how no two flowers would have the same pattern of petals, they may look similar, but each was beautiful different in their own ways. Yes, being strange was not a bad thing in Hinata's eyes. It was a thing of beauty.

His eyes stayed hard, but his face softened just a bit. Hinata slowly walked the last few steps towards him and sat down on the ground next to the scattered sunflowers. She smiled up at him.

"Hello again, my name's Hinata, It's very nice to meet you." She introduced herself once again.

The plant-man stared down at her, he was shocked. This girl, this Hinata, was introducing himself to him. Yes she had talked to him earlier, but he would have though she would have run away by now. After all, most people did.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you I'm Zetsu." The white side answered her kindly. "Well technically, I am Su and this one's Zet." He corrected pointing his white hand to the white side of his face then his black.

"Hello Zetsu-sama." She answered cheerfully.

Zetsu's eyes widen just a bit, such respect from a stranger. The white side of his lips smiled, the other stubbornly stayed down and flat, but just a tiny little twitched upwards betrayed his mask.

"Why are you out here, Zetsu-sama?" she asked him as she began picking up the scatter yellow flowers.

Zetsu thought about this for a while, what was the best answered to this question. His mind wondered slowly through the thoughts in his head. He really did not know why he was out here today. He just was. This was where his feet had taken him when he wondered off from the group to think alone. He often did that when he was not needed.

"…Why are you out here?" His black stayed silent, he had decide he rather stay out of this little conversation.

"Like I said before, it was a nice day so I wanted to spend it with the sunflowers." She answered while she was tying the sunflowers together into a flower crown.

"You really like sunflowers, huh?"

"Yes, I do. My family says that I resembled one. That was way my mother always surrounded me with them when I was little and even a little now. That's why I loved them so much, because I've always lived with them. Their one of my favorite flowers, they just make you want to smile." Hinata's lips stretched across her peachy face into a beautiful smile, the wind blew gently into her hair and made them dance in the breeze.

Zetsu stared at her. His golden eyes burning into her, she was a very intriguing little girl. He slid down off the low branch, and onto the soft, cool, sun spatter grass next to her.

Hinata looked up at him, his emerald hair danced in the soft breeze, and his beautiful golden eyes seemed to look right into her very being. Her checks flushed rosy pink.

"So Zetsu-sama, do you like sunflowers?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"**Because, unlike humans, flowers don't talk."** Hinata's eyes widen, this was the first time Zet-sama had talked directly to her. **"And even if they do, they don't say anything rude." **

"Do you not like people?" Hinata asked him very innocently.

"No, not really." His white side said rather solemnly "**They talk too much and judge too much as well. Their all annoying."** His black side added in a sharp voice.

"O-oh…" Hinata was at a lost for words.

Hinata stared down sadly at her hands. The sunflower crown almost done in her delicate fingers. Her lips tried their best to stay in her happy smile, but she could not help the sadness that flowed through her. She had gotten to like this strange man, and even though they were only stranger, she still could not help but feel upset at the fact that he may not like her.

Zetsu look at Hinata. She had suddenly gotten very quite.

He looked down at her head of midnight blue hair. She had her face turned away from him, looking down at the flowers in her small fingers. He tried to figure out what she was thinking, she honestly fascinated him.

"You're quit the artist." He said suddenly causing Hinata's head to snap up.

"Huh?" she did not quit catch him. She was lost in her own thoughts.

"**You're quit the artist, huh?** You're very good with your hands." He told her very softly.

His long, snow white fingers slid across the space between them and took the ring of flora into his hands. Hinata stared at this action, not quite sure what to make of it. Zetsu carefully held up the ring of sunflowers in the air to admire it. He held it up in front of Hinata and observed her delicate soft face in the beautiful circle of golden yellow flora.

He smiled at her, and her cheeks quickly flush a bright shade of rosy pink, and Hinata quickly diverted her eyes away.

"A-ah, your much t-to kind Zetsu-sama." Hinata placed a hand to her burning cheeks. She felt very embarrass of feeling this way. Her heart flutter and her stomach were filled with butterflies. She felt like such a child.

Zetsu gently placed the crown back on the soft grass. He looked at her rosy face and couldn't help the soft fluttering that tickled him on the inside. This girl brought out the strangest feelings in him. Zetsu was beginning to like her, if only just a bit. This quite strange girl was starting to grow on him. There was something about her, something about her voice, her eyes, she was different then the rest of those humans, she was different, and he liked it, he like that about her, he like her…

"S-so Zetsu-sama, umm… w-what kind of things to you l-like to do during you free time? I like to press flowers." Hinata wanted to keep talking to this man. She didn't feel like leaving yet. She wanted to get to know this person better, she liked him, she really did.

Zetsu though for a moment.

"…I like observing people, **unique shinobis in particular**."

"Oh...!" Hinata was a little shocked by this, did he not just say a few moments ago that he did not like people?

Zetsu saw her little dilemma and decided to fix that.

"While people can be annoying at times, **they still are a fascinating creature. It's worth it sometimes to observe their behaviors.** And after all, even the most annoying of people are still tolerable." Zetsu smile at her, it was not one of emotion, but more rather he though it would fit the situation better.

Hinata stared and blinked at him. Honestly her mind was a bit blank.

"I-I… I could u-understand. I sometimes too, like observing people. We humans are a rather curious creature." Hinata smiled, a certain golden hair boy popped into her mind at this though.

Flashes of Naruto flew through her mind. She remembered watching him, all those years. Looking at how all the years passed and at how strong he became, how beautiful he was. He really was such a wonderful person. Both inside and out, he was her hero. She admired him deeply for that.

Zetsu now looked down at the girl in front of him, an emotion bubbling inside his stomach. He could feel the soft jab of …what was it… anger? No this was much softer then at, perhaps annoyance, or maybe more likely it was nothing more then a little negative feeling. What ever it was, Zetsu had not enjoyed the fact that Hinata had implied "we" into her sweet little statement about humans.

Zetsu was not human, he was not found of humans and he did not wish to be human. No, Zetsu like his differences from the human race, he was happy with his so called "strangeness". But then again, he was a balance of both haves and his little negative feeling was countered with a sweet little bubbly… joy-filled emotion.

Though Zetsu was not pleased with the human statement, he was rather found of the fact that Hinata though of him as someone like her. That she consider him, in her terms "human" and was not scared to be around him. Though he would have no problem if she did, he just found it rather annoying whenever people ran away from him because of his appearances.

These thoughts and emotions bounced around inside of his brain. He tried to make scene of all of them, was he please with Hinata, or not? He did not like having his mind scrabbled. Not like this.

"… S-so, Zetsu-sama…" Hinata was at a lost for words. She was not quite sure how to say what she wanted to say.

"You are a rather **interesting girl…"**

"…" Hinata was surprised by his sudden statement. "W-why, why would you say that?" she asked him.

"I have been wondering if you are real, **or just a sweet little hallucination of my imagination." **Zetsu turned his head to face her, a sweet, honest smile spread across his black and white lips.

He was smiling, smiling, at her, both of him… smiling kindly down at her. Hinata was daze for a moment, his smile was… so wonderful, and… beautiful…

"Ahh…" Hinata's face turned burning scarlet and she quickly diverted her eyes away. She felt so silly, how… why… why was she getting to infatuated with this stranger... this man. Hinata could feel the drum of her heart pounding in her chest and beating in her ears.

"Z-Zetsu-sama, w-why do y-you say s-such a t-th-thing?" Hinata was not sure if he was flattered or upset at his statement.

Zetsu laughed, he laughed a sweet, kind, gentle laugh. Hinata is such an interesting little girl. Hinata's head snapped back up to him, her head was really spinning now. Zetsu was a strange man, a very interesting man, and Hinata could not keep up with him.

"My, my Hinata-san, you are quiet a cute little thing are you?" he chuckled to himself.

Hinata just stared at him. Honestly, she was really confused, and strangely… very flatter. Heat quickly rose to her cheek and flushed a pretty scarlet color to her sweet, child-like face. Hinata couldn't help but smile nervously to herself. This was the first time Zetsu-sama had said her name. A warm, tingly feeling rose up from deep inside herself. She like the way her name sounded on his lips…Zetsu-sama… his name sounded nice on her lips as well... Zetsu-sama, yes, yes it did…

Zetsu smiled strangely to himself. He, himself was confused as well. Why was be paying so much attention to ever little gesture this girl made, very little word and implications. Why did he even bother to talk to her with all? He was a criminal, a hunter, killer, sinner. His hands stained with enough blood to fill the endless human soul, his mind, emotion tainted, shredded and buried in a deep grave somewhere below the surface of his gray murky soul… and yet here he was, all alone with such a sweet, innocent little thing and the world was not crumbling down beneath his feet. This was truly a miracle, a wonderful little moment of fate. Just beautiful… a perfectly beautiful moment that will soon turn into a memory that will fill and fade into the depths of his mind. And yet, somehow that did not bother him.

Zetsu gazed softly at Hinata, her eyes cast down towards her slender fidgeting fingers. She had that aura to her, her very present radiated a strange warm inviting light that seem to match the golden sun shining above their head at that very moment. Yes, he would not mind one little bit making memories with this girl, even if they were short and fleeting.

"I sound strange to you,** do I not?"**

Hinata looked up at him with large eyes.

"Y-yes, yes you do," Zetsu cringed just the tiniest bit. The innocent statement jerked at his heart, or what was left of it of say spiritually, even though he was prepared for it. Hinata giggled a bit "b-but thing again, there is n-nothing wrong with being a little strange… a-after th-that's what I…I-I… that's what I l-l-li-like about you…" Hinata averted her eyes away, her face burned hotter the surface of the fiery sun.

She felt so awkward, so light, and so very, very strange. Her fingers nervously intertwined in her lap, she had just told a stranger she like him! It was nothing romantic of course, but still Hinata could not stop her little heart from pounding like a thunder storm in her chest. Her whole face was wonderful scarlet. A moment passed and the only sound was that of Hinata's heart and the soft breeze. Not even a breath was being passed. Hinata had not realized she was only her breath to start with. She let a ribbon of air escape her rosy lips, and pulled her gaze up to the man sitting ever so quietly next to her.

Two pair of eyes met, locked in a perfect moment, frozen in the scene. One pair was large, soft and filled with the sweetest of innocent in the kindest of slivery-lavender color. The other, distant, foggy and filled with so many dark well kept secrets and yet they were the most rich and beautiful golden eyes you would ever have the privilege to look into.

Zetsu just stared at the small girl sitting in front of him. His mind was swirling into an even more confusing murky color, growing darker and darker and then… it disappeared. A single ribbon of light found it's way into the dark murky waters and illuminated it's depts. The dark color turned clearer and shined a dull light of it's own, it's dusty reflection showed the souls of one single man.

'**She has a strange power dose she not?'**

'Yes, yes she dose, a most strange yet beautiful light she has inside that fragile little soul of hers.'

'**Yes, yes indeed, beautiful…'**

Golden eyes look to the simmering water at the refection that was his.

'**I am willing to let go if you will follow behind…'**

A small laugh escaped his snowy lips.

'I never though I hear you say that... I never imagine _I _would say that…Yes… yes I will, let us let go…'

'**Let **_**us**_** let go…'**

Hinata stared at those beautiful golden eyes, they were so deep and so murky, but never less they were beautiful.

'Is he alright?' she asked herself. He hadn't move nor had he spoken since she spoke those words. She wondered if she may have done something wrong.

Slowly she reached her finger to his face.

"Ze-Zetsu-sama?" she spoke cautiously.

Golden eyes melted, and a sweet, beautiful, smiled spread across ivory and snowy lips. Zetsu gentle grasped Hinata's hand.

She froze, her face once again flushing scarlet of the hundredth time that wonderful summer day. A light chuckled filled the air around them.

"You, yourself is a strange person as well. **But as you said, there is nothing wrong with that i**s **t**h**e**r**e**?**"** He smiled at the red face little girl, she fitted so perfectly with her name now, bright red like a flame of fire.

Hinata giggled with him. Yes indeed she was a bit strange in her own way.

Zetsu let her smooth hand slid out of his dark fingers.

Hinata smiled up brightly at the plant-man, and he happily smiled back. Suddenly a flutter was heard and a misty fog of yellow temporally filled Zetsu's sight. When his eyes adjusted Zetsu saw little petals of yellow flutter down from above him, and just Hinata giggled cheerful, leaning towards him.

"Y-you look lovely in yellow, Zetsu-sama!" She stated cheerfully.

Zetsu's eyes gazed up and noticed that the crown of sunflowers that were once on the ground between them, were pace neatly on top of his forest green hair. He chuckled to himself.

"This would look much better on you, Hinata-san." Zetsu's light hand began to reach for the crown when Hinata's own slender fingers stopped him.

"N-no, it looks wonderful on you Zetsu-sama, p-please keep in on." she pleated.

Zetsu stared at her pouting lips. She was such a child on the inside.

"P-please, consider th-this a present." Her shy voice stated.

Zetsu smiled, and let his hand down.

"Th-this, this can be a token of our f-friendship, i-if-if you want it to be." The blue hair girl added shyly casting her gaze downward.

There was no answer. Hinata gazed up to see if she had done something wrong again. She was shocked silent.

There sitting in front of her was a smiling Zetsu, one of the most beautiful, warm, inventing smile Hinata had seen in her lifetime. Hinata though that Zetsu-sama was the most beautiful when he was smiling, and Zetsu felt the same about her.

"**Yes, yes it can." **His dark fingers moved there was to Hinata's deep blue hair, "And this is my token of our friendship."

Hinata could only stare as Zetsu place the burn red sunflower he had in his dark fingers into her deep blue hair. It slid perfectly behind her ear, and the bright red contrasted beautiful with the dark blue hair.

"Perfect." He happily stated.

Hinata's fingers tenderly touched the pretty flower, in felt to nice in her hair. She laughed.

"Thank you Zetsu-sama!" she cheered happily, with a wonderful bright smile on her face.

"You look beautiful **when you smile…"** the words slip out of his lips like silk.

"So do you, Zetsu-sama. You look beautiful too with your smile!" Hinata felt all bubbling on the inside. She had made friends with this strange, wonderful man, her spirit lifted high into the warm summer air and she let out a sweet laugh to go with it.

Zetsu laughed with her, his spirit feeling lighter then ever. He really liked this strange girl, this Hinata had something about her that just made you feel like the sun is shining for you, looking down on you with warm brilliant kisses on your cold skin.

Hinata leaned towards the plant man and held up her pinky finger. Zetsu noticed this and stared at her.

"We're friends now, aren't we?" she asked sweetly

Zetsu keep his gaze on the pretty little child. What was another secret? He happily take any penalty that would be given to him, if it meant he was allowed to be friends with Hinata. What was another secret, he keep this perfect little treasure hidden from them, the darkness, they would never have to know of this. And as for Hinata, this sweet little sunflower would never need to be burden with the darkness. She was perfect as she was now. There was no need to tell what did not need to be said.

Zetsu smiled the most honest, softest smile that had graced his lips in the longest of times. He took Hinata's pinky into his own black finger.

"Yes, friends. **A most beautiful friend indeed…" **

"I couldn't agree more!"

Two pair of eyes light up so brightly that they could have outshined the sun itself, and two voices so magnificent filled the air with their soul. Yes, yes indeed, there was a beautiful bond that was growing ever so surely near a felid of sun-kissed sunflowers on that wonderful day.


End file.
